Alternate Paradigm : Gundam SEED Seraph Re
by chloezettle
Summary: Though peace maybe in the situation on the surface, tensions have been developing within PLANT alarm the Orb Union and once again, it orders an inquiry to re-emergence of the Destiny Plan's supporters, and the threat of losing PLANT to their control this is a rewrite of the Seraph story by Chloe Riede
1. Chapter 1

Cosmic Era 81: As the peace gained by the Clyne faction cause rapid developments on military hardware, the world seems to have been steadily becoming a utopia. In order for the world to be a safer place, the PLANT government, led by Lacus Clyne-Hibiki has discussed plans of expansion of PLANT territories on earth in order to maintain the peace garnered by winning the Destiny-Rebirth war.

Though peace maybe in the situation on the surface, tensions have been developing between the Alliance Government and the Clyne-led PLANT alarm the Orb Union and once again, it orders an inquiry to the arms development that ZAFT has begun.

 **Alternate Mobile Paradigm: Gundam SEED Seraph**

Phase 01- The Witch and the Princess

Finally getting of the Orb Union's executive escort, Esther Albionne prepares for perhaps the most important meeting of the newly-minted Orb Special Mediatory council as emissary to PLANT. Dressed in black blazers, hiding behind a blue top and her lower body being covered by her mid-length gray skirt, it is not hard not to look at her with amazement. Her ice-blue eyes beamed the utmost confidence. Her mid-length scarlet hair is a marvel to look at. Her face, despite having spectacles would be a sight to see. It is hard to imagine that such a girl is a Natural.

More to her looks is the fact that this same Esther is the same person who wrote 2 books which were all really popular to the Earth's populace. These books were all talking about a future in which Coordinators and Naturals lived in harmony and were looked upon by what they can do as a human being and not what their genetic class is. This philosophy of hers gained her a following amongst the Naturals while getting the ire of some elitist Coordinators and purist Naturals. As a political analyst for Orb, she became one of the most trusted aides of Cagalli Yula Attha. As such, she is also tasked to be Orb's chief mediator.

As the relatively young emissary of Orb, still at her twenties would go out; One of Clyne's most trusted generals escorts her on the way to the pink princess' office . General Kira Hibiki, ZAFT's Supreme Commander, and as Lacus' Clyne's spouse has been the target of many of many of Clyne's detractors for his meteoric rise in the command structure. Irony is it that the general was often found earlier in his career as the scorn of ZAFT itself. General Hibiki was once feared as the infamous pilot of the GAT-X105 Strike in the First Bloody Valentine War, and in the Second Bloody Valentine War, he was the pilot of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom and the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, both symbols of Clyne's power over PLANT.

Kira, who was often found by Lacus reading Esther's books, asks his favorite Author a question which has fascinated him for a long time since this is the first time he has seen the emissary in-person.

"Miss Albionne, I've been reading your books really often and I'd like to ask you something. Why did you make Dietrich blind when he finally gets his wings? I got confused during that part of your story..."

The young lady; seemingly astonished at the general's inquiry and started laughing. She replies to the General with a really interesting answer:

"Regretfully, Dietrich didn't really grow up. He gained his means to fly, but never the reason to fly. Dietrich does not need someone to tell him where to go. He needs to decide for himself where to go. Imagine yourself always pointing at where the wind blows, General Hibiki. If you let the wind blow your ship too much, it'll damage the sail and it will have no means to move. It will be destroyed by the current."

Still bursting in laughter, Esther asks Kira:

"Why do you look so nervous? Did I hit the right spot with you?"

Kira, who looks mostly like a balloon with too much air, would succumb to his nerves surprisingly. He replies to the brunette-haired, emerald-eyed messenger of Orb;

"It's …just that I don't want to lose something really close to me anymore. I can relate much to Dietrich's character in the novels."

You could see delight as the book writer's eyes widen and quickly, Esther opened up with an interesting insight while chuckling;

"I'm really worried about your constant worrying, General Hibiki. It seems like you're being strained by events that haven't happened yet. Also, your subjectivity baffles me. Your job description expects you to not be phased by this at all. You cannot be worried about me if for example I was _really_ close to you. But are you really worried about me right now, as someone you just barely knew?"

The General looked up in the azure sky and gave the emissary his answer;

"If you'd like to know Miss Albionne, I look at you as someone really close; it's as if I've met you before. But to answer your question, I'm not so sure myself. Maybe I would, but it's not as if I'm saving a close friend."

As Esther pressed for another question, another voice would suddenly reverberate; it was the PLANT Chairwoman herself, Lacus Clyne. Who could ever mistake that voice as it serenely echoes through the scenery? The woman who has been part of changing both Bloody Valentine Wars' outcomes has personally come to greet Esther. The Cherry Blossom haired heiress, well known for wearing Oriental-inspired dresses would sport another version of her black and purple robe. She wears her hair down, those candy-like strands that reflect her innate sweetness. As Kira hears her angelic voice, he temporarily leaves Esther who is somewhat disappointed that she can't utter another question to her newly-acquired subject.

Kira greets his Commander-in-chief, both in work and in the _household; as some people at ZAFT headquarters often joke about_ , with an embrace. Kira was to follow up with a kiss, but Lacus says;

"Not here, I still have an agenda with Miss Albionne."

With caution, she whispers to the general;

" _I don't get why Cagalli would send us an envoy. I know that you like Esther's works. I do too. But isn't it unnecessary for her to send Esther, knowing that you're her brother. Are we really at odds with Orb this time, Kira?"_

The man who was once called Yamato would reassure Lacus;

" _I'm pretty sure that Cagalli is just busy. Besides, Esther is your successor at the helm of Terminal. I don't know how she's a threat to us."_

Relieved, Lacus would eventually turn her attention to Esther,

"I see that you're probably tired from all the talk emanating from Kira. He's a big fan of yours. Anyway, let us not make waste of the time. We have more pressing matters to talk about in my office."

As the scene shifts to Lacus' office, Esther brings the pink princess the news.

"Miss Clyne, I was sent here by Orb to deliver frightening news to you. Reports from various sources have confirmed suspicion that a threat from within the PLANT Supreme Council has surfaced and has been funding the remnants of the Destiny movement. It is advised by the Orb Prime Minister Cagalli Yula Attha to be in constant alert right now."

Lacus is surprised, but unfazed by the news. She then inquires about the situation within the Reforming Earth Alliance.

"I understand the concern, and I'll see to it that we will investigate the matter. Since it's alarming here, I'd also like to know about something else, Miss Albionne. Has the Alliance made movement as of now? I know you're not just Orb's emissary. You're the one reverend Malchio handpicked to be my successor. As a fellow member of Terminal, I have always wanted to meet you in person."

Esther has also been star-struck since the meeting. Lacus has been both an inspiration and a challenge to the young maiden. She wouldn't have been in her place had it not been for Lacus Clyne, the songstress of peace. As she tells her _rival_ and mentor her answer as eyes glitter with excitement and pride.

"I'm surprised you didn't want to strangle me and make me say something about it…." She chuckled.

"The situation within the Alliance seems to be stable. As long as they're weary of war against both Orb and ZAFT, they're not ready to move. And I believe that this time, the Alliance will be on your side more. The uprising I am speaking of comes from dissent within the Coordinator populace. It seems that some Coordinators still believe that they're the 'cream of the crop'. Our primary opponent right now is still the shadow created by both Bloody Valentine Wars; the remnants of the Destiny Movement."

Lacus looked impressed, never has she seen someone with the same wavelength as hers. Even she had some lapses in some of the conversations she has with Kira. She thinks it is because they were taught by the same mentor. The conversation was really going along well. That is until, something really disturbing happens.

-Gunshots are heard circling around the complex. Esther and Lacus were both shocked to see Kira's sweaty body telling them;

"The complex is surrounded. It seems like for the first time, we were tricked. We've got no recourse but to escape this complex."

Lacus was confused. She knew she trusted most of the Council. She was always keeping tabs on them to be sure. In her mind reverberates:

" _I must've trusted them too much for my own good."_

Esther knew this was going to happen. She thinks she may have failed her mission. She has also things in her mind as well:

" _Great, now all three of us are in jeopardy right now. Hopefully the saying 'three times is the charm' or 'witches don't really die in a fire, they dissolve in water' applies here. I don't want to lose this second shot this easily."_


	2. Chapter 2

The situation in the Chairwoman's office is deteriorating by the minute. Lacus is warned by Esther who unveils a plan staged by a shady organization working behind the scenes to get rid of her, but is she too late?

 **Alternate Mobile Paradigm: Gundam SEED Seraph**

Phase 02- The Glass Kingdom Shatters

"This was what Cagalli was fearing; that elements of the Destiny movement have seized important positions on lower levels of government" –Esther hurriedly explains to Lacus; the extent of the coup d'état that broke in.

"Your arrival seems to be the trigger that made them hasten their plans." –Kira comments.

Lacus, visibly still thinking about the events that lead to this predicament, would recall that their only hope to escape the assassins scattered around the complex was to go to the safe-house located under the PLANT chairperson's office. The three of them were apparently 21 floors above the said place, which meant that it' s going to be a long way down and using the elevator would result in immediate capture. The pink-haired Heiress of Clyne had an idea, she told the other two:

"Considering that they have us practically cornered. The only course of action is to make them believe that they've already won. If I remember correctly, we can use somewhat of a diversion. I think this will do."

Lacus opens a secret compartment that is behind the office's bookshelf. Esther would not believe what she was about to see.

"Haros, it's an army of them! Is this your solution?"—she exclaims

Even Kira was disturbed by the ensemble of ball-like robots bouncing around Lacus.

"Lacus, I know that we're in a pinch. But we aren't going to seriously use these guys, are we?"—the relatively young general replies.

Lacus would reply at both Esther and Kira:

"Have faith on them, they've been my silent guardians all this time. They've saved me from a lot of problems. You could call them lifesavers if you can, Miss Albionne."

" _Probably one of them helped you hack the Archangels' door locks."_

" _Yeah, we can ask those assassins from Orb on how a pink bouncing ball Altered history."_

As the pink princess plans her moves, she sends haro on the opposite direction where the trio was heading. This move would then enable them to dodge the insurgents who aim to take them down. They are only 6 floors short of Lacus safe house, which would give them enough time to successfully transmit an SOS to nearby Clynefaction members, all seemed well until a scout unit of the insurgents discovers them.

This is when Kira uses his talents to aid in Lacus' bid to escape from the enemy. Using his deadly accuracy…

" _The Azure Knight of Jachin Due, is throwing a gun!?" –Esther was in shock while Kira accurately throws the loaded gun. It hit one of the henchmen. It was a silly sight but still enough to buy time for the trio to escape._

After seeing the funny escape method used by the 26-year old General, Esther and Lacus can't help but ridicule the General's odd but effective way.

"Next time, use a throwing knife instead." –Esther remarks.

"A rock would've been tons more effective, Kira."—not to be outdone, Lacus also replies.

Seemingly down after the 'humiliating' rescue attempt, Kira again whispers into Lacus 'ears:

" _Are you doing this on purpose, Lacus? It's as if you're uneasy with what's happening."—Kira says_

" _No, Kira. It's not that. I just think that you're showing Esther the whole package, including the not-so-spectacular things about Kira Yamato."—the pink princess whispers back._

Approaching the last floor before the safe house, Kira felt pressure; the pressure of your wife and your idol's 'nagging. It's like He is between a rock and hard place. Kira could only get smiles from both ladies, as he tried his best to safely escort both to the fortified room. Even then, they'd still need help. Who knows when the thugs enlist the aid of Mobile Suits? If Esther's report is accurate, then it is safe to assume that Lacus and Kira are now considered as terrorists by a newer regime that has taken over PLANT.

As soon as they shut off the doors, Esther explains to them, after receiving a message on her Phone;

"The Seraph, The Orb Mediatory Task Force flagship has been tasked to pick us up. In other words, we're stuck here until we find a way to get out in space. Any Ideas you may want to suggest, pink- _hime?_ "

The pink princess immediately came up with an answer;

"I was so generous to have put my faith into things I cannot control, but for these times. I often rely on someone to wield my sword."

As Lacus removes a book called 'Liberta' from her bookshelf, a secret door opens. They travel downward through the stairs that the bookshelf conceals and find a familiar 'face' to all three of them.

" _It has been ten years since I last saw the machine that saved my life back then."_

" _It's been a while since I piloted you my friend, I'd wish it could still compete with the current crop though."_

" _So, the Azure Knight reappears, all my prayers lie in this one sword. Neither will alone, nor strength alone. It's a combination of both, my prayers are."_

Kira checks the Operating System for specifications;

MOBILE SUIT NEO OPERATION SYSTEM ( _ZGMF-X10α_ )

Generation

Unsubdued

Nuclear

Drive

Assault

Module

G.U.N.D.A.M Complex

Series AVTC-T1-rev1.1 /Freedom-L

ZAFT

he stumbles upon a slight problem. He finds out the while the mobile suit in front of them is from the line of Freedom's, it isn't quite the same machine.

"We're outgunned this time, Lacus. The only thing this suit can do is outrun the opposition. Ex-MAT is still at experimental mode, but this has to work. I've never seen a suit with this less firepower compared to the opposition since, the _Strike._ "

Esther now plots the Seraph's coordinates in a makeshift map Lacus gives her. Now Kira plans the escape.

"The most likely scenario is that they're expecting us to go out from this hangar's hatch. The only chance for this to work is that we need to burst out in Ex-MAT boost immediately as I open up the systems. The plan is to fool them that we are heading for ZAFT Headquarters to retrieve Strike-Freedom and Eternal."

They have the plan, but something becomes a real roadblock. The Freedom's cockpit, seemingly where Kira weaves his magic, would get…crowded. Kira forgot that Lacus and Esther were two more people. His track record on Freedom, and even his former MS, the Strike… only had space for two. If 'tight-fit' is the word, then okay it's granted. But when you're going to have a high-speed chase, with two other people gasping for space within the cockpit, it's going to be a challenge. But Kira didn't have a choice. He's forced to let Esther sit on his Lap while, Lacus would sit beside him, Prompting the maidens to tease him a bit.

"General, shouldn't I be the one beside you, while Miss Clyne is in this position?"

"No, Esther. It's okay… I don't want myself to worry you. It's just that if we're ever going to die because of this, I know who to focus my wrath in the afterlife."

 _Lacus whispered to Kira: "Just make sure you push the right buttons"_

" _Is that figuratively or literally?"—Kira replies._

As Kira puts weight into the thrust pedal, he immediately turns on the Ex-MAT boost in order to send the opposition, composed by mostly Series-2 ZAKU's that he is heading for ZAFT headquarters to get more firepower in form of the newly-refitted Eternal and Strike Freedom. The streaks lead the enemies to believe that he was heading there, but he was fainting to get to the spaceport where they could leak out to space, where the Seraph waits for them.

The PLANT sky was clear, up until the point where Kira spots 10 units, 7 ZAKU-Series2's and 3 GOUF-S's.

" _ZGMF-X10α, you are not clear to exit PLANT airspace, land now or be shot down!"_

Kira replies with a beam saber to two of the unit's sensors. While letting out beam-rifle shots, Kira was already being pressured. His skill, while still a whole level above the rest, the technology gap was really evident. The Freedom had to maximize its speed advantage as the Balaenas and even the beam rifles don't even work against the advanced beam shielding of the new units. The best he could do to offset this is to use the Railguns as something to be really threatened. The solid weapons, though not damaging the opposing suits, would give them a bit of recoil. He takes out 1 GOUF with a really accurate thrust to its limbs, but the formation stays intact, 2 GOUFS and 5 ZAKU's still remain in tight formation, and would not scramble. Kira had begun to be tired. But as Kira was tired, Esther would make something of it:

"At this rate, the enemy will just realize that you're just letting them off a free pass by not killing them. They'd just regroup until you tire down. We at least need to threaten them."

Lacus, who doesn't often see spilling blood as a pathway to open a door, would somehow agree with the novelist.

"Ideals don't matter right now if we'll be corpses today. It's imperative that we rendezvous with Seraph and plot a course to Orb immediately."

Knowing that he needs to go for the kill already, Lacus and Esther's statements would just force Kira to go into a gear that he hasn't gone in a long time. The Units notice as Kira uses Ex-MAT boost again, and then pull out the beam saber. The Freedom impales one of the GOUFs with the beam saber, and then commandeers its Beam Claymore. Kira adjusts the output of the hand plugs to accommodate the new makeshift weapon. The Freedom then throws its shield to the ZAKU's who had a hard time getting through Kira's barrage by Railguns. The ZAKU fires at the shield only to realize that the Freedom already has killing position and was ready to slice the MS in half.

The air security around the spaceport was thin. Kira's plan of faking an attempt to get the Strike Freedom and the Eternal worked like a charm. But once he ventures out into space, he sees an even bigger challenge. GuaiZ-E's are much weaker in armor, but they have the speed that can match the Freedom's and 7 of them are already a handful. The Freedom is outmatched this time, in Speed. Without Ex-MAT, Kira can't run circles around the opposition without the boost.

Kira was out of options, until a familiar red mobile suit would give him cover fire.

"Long time no see. Glad to see that my participation wasn't a waste after all." –a voice being radioed from an Aegis Gundam variant would emanate around Kira's cockpit.

"Athrun!? Don't tell me Cagalli sent you for an errand again."—Lacus replies

"Yes, and I just happened to drop by just to say hello. I'd love to talk with you, but first you need to get the new unit. It's personally built for you, Kira."

As the Knight Aegis provides cover fire, Kira prepares to dock the Freedom into the Seraph. The ship is a beauty. She's a refitted Archangel Class ship, colored in crimson. Kira was certainly having nostalgic feelings over this. As he enters the hangar, Kira sees a familiar machine. To complete the nostalgia, he hears another voice while he was escorting Esther and Lacus out of the Freedom's cockpit.

"I see that you're trying to break your own record by fitting three people in a MS cockpit. And two ladies, I'm surprised Fllay isn't cursing you from heaven somewhere."–a happy Sai Argyle greeted

"Whoever that was, I'm relieved that I have my lucky charms with me." –Esther tells Sai.

"Whatever the case, we should be helping Athrun take care of the enemy MS."—Lacus says.

"I think you should tell that to this ship's captain. She's right here if you're asking."

Kira and Lacus were surprised to know that the Seraph actually was built by Terminal during the end of the Destiny-Rebirth War to service its leader, much like the Eternal was. Esther brings Kira and Lacus to another hangar, where the machine that Kira saw is standing. She tells Kira something of real importance.

"I believe that this is a choice you must make before being entrusted this. As of now, I am not forcing you to fight. But please accept this gift from me; treat it as a reward for reading my novels. As Lacus gave you a sword earlier for us to escape from PLANT, I'll give you something in order to continue on fighting for the ideals you are fond of. Will you take it?"

"Of course, at the end of the day and I fail to protect those who I love. There'll be nothing of me. That is the worst feeling I could ever feel."

" _Still the protector, are you?"_

Kira sees a new machine, as well as an old one. As he puts on his Orb Flight suit, and jumps on the Strike-R's cockpit. He realizes that nostalgia has set in and for him to treat this new machine like the Rouge wouldn't cut it. He feels indebted by what Esther and Lacus have accomplished in order to keep them alive, he believes that this is his chance to pay that debt. And as the Hangar doors of the Seraph Open; Kira checks the OS Screen of the new Strike Gundam he is entrusted with

MOBILE SUIT OPERATION SYSTEM

Generation

Unsubdued

Neuro-Link

Deuterium

Accelerated

Movement Operations Systems 1.0 – Experimental Edition

MBF-07S Strike-R

\- Kira then makes tweaks on the OS…

MOBILE SUIT OPERATION SYSTEM

Generation

Unsubdued

Neuro-Link

Deuterium

Accelerated

Movement Operations Systems 1.1; Rev_Y

MBF-07S Strike-R

"I've Slightly adjusted the specifications of this machine's OS to resemble the Strike Freedom's"

" _MBF-07S Strike R, you are clear for launch"_ —Lacus in the CIC position of the bridge would signal Kira.

"Roger, copy that. "

Linear Catapults on the Seraph have been charged, and begins to accelerate the newly-minted Strike Gundam variant.

"Kira Yamato, Gundam. Heading out!"


End file.
